Heart Rate Challenge
by gr2006
Summary: It's MC's turn to get hearts racing. (Noah route, coupled up with Lucas)


**HEART RATE CHALLENGE**

Jo comes back onto the roof terrace, a cocky smile spreading across her face. She looks you in the eye as she says:

"They seemed to enjoy the show, Lucas especially."

You can feel the other girls' eyes on you, you're pretty sure you hear Hope let out an "Oof". But if Jo thought she was getting to you, she was hugely mistaken.

_Bitch please, only Ibrahim could look you in the eye, all the other boys would rather be anywhere else_ you think to yourself.

But you smile sweetly at her as Chelsea steps in beside you "MC is going next". _Huh? I am?_ Jo looks at you incredulously. _Ok yea, fuck it! I'm next! _You strut towards the door, flicking your hair over your shoulder as you pass Jo. As you swing the door open you take one last look back at the girls. "Wish me luck ladies" you say with a smirk on your face. Lottie winks at you cheekily and Chelsea gives you a double thumbs up. Jo shoots you with a look that says 'Pah! As if!'

You head down the stairs, into the bedroom. As you're walking towards the garden door you sing Beyonce's 'Run the World' in your head, hyping yourself up. _I can't wait! I'm a sexy af! _You think to yourself, but just before you open the garden door, you quickly run to the bedroom mirror and give yourself a once over. _Damn girl! These boys ain't gonna know what hit 'em!_

Finally, you open the garden door and begin sashaying your hips like Naomi Campbell, strutting first towards the kitchen and then taking a sharp left, heading full steam towards the fire pit. That's when you see them. _Holy shit! WTF am I doing?! If that heart monitor was on me right now, they'd be sending me to the hospital!_

You try to slow your breathing down but you can feel your breath getting quicker as you approach the boys. It feels like your hands are shaking uncontrollably and everyone can see it, but if the boys are seeing it, they're certainly not giving it away! Every single face is focused on your body as you approach, eyeing you up hungrily. A burst of adrenaline hits you as you eye up the boy closest to the edge. _Ibrahim? Hah, Jo better watch and learn!'_

You look Ibrahim up and down seductively, biting your lip as you begin to straddle him. Your hips start to sway from side to side to the beat, the music vibrating through your body. At first Ibrahim is looking straight ahead at your barely covered chest but you see him get shy and turn to the other boys, an awkward smile playing on his lips. You cup his face with one hand and rest the other on his chest as you bring his face up to yours. You glance down slowly at his lips and then back up to his eyes. Ibrahim's expression gets hard all of a sudden and you can see the excitement behind his eyes. _Perfect!_ You think as you get up and move to the next boy, feeling Ibrahim's eyes on your body.

Elijah is sat laid back with his arms outstretched, breaking from his coy grin to lick his lips seductively as he shifts his body forward slightly. _I'm loving this! _You suddenly think to yourself as you lean forward to pluck Elijah's glasses off of him. You hear Gary wolf whistle and realise that he must have a very nice view of your butt right now. You feel yourself chuckle as you put the glasses on your nose, instantly regretting it as your vision goes blurry. _Well, I've committed to it now… _you think as your hand slowly glides over Elijah's abs all the way up to his shoulder and finally rests on the back of his neck, then you place one knee next to Elijah's leg and the other side of your body follows suit. Once again you sway sexily, this time flipping your hair from one side to the other without breaking eye contact with Elijah whose hands are on your waist now. You see a flicker of disappointment as you step away from him and pass him back his glasses, but you can tell he's disappointed because he yearns for more. You wink at him and turn to the next boy.

_Fuck!_ It's Noah. He's looking at you with burning intensity and you feel a hot flush running through your body. Now your cheeky grin is gone, as you return Noah's burning gaze. He never breaks contact with your eyes as you straddle his lap. You take his hands into yours and place them on your hips, one of your hands rests on his chest whilst you bury the other in his hair. He's looking up at you with utmost admiration as you once again begin to slowly sway your hips, his hands guiding them back and forth. You glance down at his lips and feel yours part slightly. You lean forward and begin to kiss his neck, slowly tracing upwards. "Hey?!" you vaguely hear someone shout, but your heart is pounding too hard for you to register whose voice it is. As your lips move higher and higher you feel Noah's short breaths on your neck, his hurt thumping in your left hand. You nibble on his ear lightly and he lets out a moan of satisfaction. You notice his hands are now gripping the back of your thighs as he whispers in your ear "Holy shit MC" sending a shiver of pleasure through your body. You move back slightly, your right hand cupping his cheek and to your surprise he leans into your touch as his hand moves to cover yours. Reluctantly, you get up to move on to the next boy, but Noah's hand lingers on yours as you pull away, his eyes still burning into yours.

You turn to see the next boy "Well hey there MC, looking hotter than sriracha" Bobby exclaims as you sashay towards him. You giggle at his words as you straddle him, your back facing his chest. Your butt starts to move in circular motion over his crotch as you arch your back, hair falling down to your waist as you run one hand through it. "Oh, uh…wow…damn, I mean…w-wow". You glance back at him, smouldering as you wink and say "Enjoying the view?" Bobby's cheeks flush a rosy pink and you giggle at him sweetly again before smoothly crossing over to the next boy.

Graham holds out his hand to you and you take it, pulling him up towards you. He stands tall before you as you wrap yourself into his arm facing away from him. You let your head rest back on his chest, one hand rests on the arm wrapped around your waist and the other finds the back of his neck. You close your eyes and begin to sway your hips, whilst Graham sways in rhythm with you. Your lips part a little again and Graham's beard begins to tickle your neck, you can feel his breath on your collar bones. Suddenly, you unwarp yourself from Graham in one swift motion, your hand still holding the arm that was just cradling you as you fix him with a cheeky grin "You, me, Marisol. Whaddaya say, sailor?" He smirks at you as you walk past him, keeping your eyes fixed on him.

_There he is _you think as you approach Lucas. Noah was always the boy you fancied the most, but Lucas' bedroom eyes could make you forget about Noah, and right now the only man that existed in your world was Lucas. _Holy shit he's hot! _You think to yourself as you slowly and seductively sit in Lucas' lap. He's gazing at you as if he hadn't eaten in days and you were the tastiest thing in the world. One hand finds the small of your back whilst the other slides up your arm, leaving your skin hot from his touch. Your hips are already moving, one hand in Lucas' hair and the other resting against the back of the bench, next to his head. You're looking at Lucas intently, biting your lip. He looks down slowly from your eyes to your lips and you know you can't resist the tension anymore. Slowly, you lean down towards Lucas, you stop momentarily when your forehead rests on his and you gaze down at his lips longingly. He closes the small distance between you two and immediately your lips begin to move against each other. Your tongue finds Lucas' lips and he parts them to let you in. His hand has drifted from your back down to your butt as he pulls you closer, burying the other hand in your hair. The intensity of the kiss is overwhelming and your heart is hammering, ears ringing when suddenly your senses come back to you and you hear the boys whooping and cheering. Slowly, you pull away from Lucas who is very reluctant to let go, but he obliges, grinning at you mischievously "Let's continue this later on yeah?" You smirk at him and say "Cheeky" and he chuckles, making your heart burst just a little.

Now your focus shifts to the last boy. "Saving the best till last?" Gary quips as you lower yourself into his lap. You rest one hand next to his body and slide the other up from his leg to his chest, your gaze following it. Gary is staring straight at your face the whole time with a hard expression, as if he's fighting himself internally. His hands are resting on the back of the bench but one of them is twitching restlessly. You glance at that hand and then back at Gary, smirking at him "Got you excited have I?" You take his hands, place them on your hips and begin to sway. You lean forward so that your lips are brushing Gary's ear and you moan softly. "Fuck" he whispers as your hands slowly make their way down his chest, coming to a stop at his hips. You pull yourself up and sashay away from Gary who begins to grin sheepishly.

As you walk away from the boys to the beat, your hips swaying you hear cheers and claps, someone shouts "Get in!" You glance back to see the boys have surrounded Lucas who looks sheepish, Gary is patting him on the back whilst Ibrahim is shaking Lucas' shoulders grinning at him madly. Graham and Elijah are high fiving each other and Bobby is staring ahead, still dumbfounded at what just happened. Only Noah is looking at you, still holding that burning gaze in his eyes. Your heart does a somersault and butterflies fill your stomach and the area down below. You can't help but look away shyly, but as you round the corner from the kitchen to the bedroom you can still feel those hazel eyes on you and as soon as you're out of the sight of the boys you giddily run into the bedroom grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
